The Best Love
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: The cullen family and Lia me go on a journey when a person they knew far far back when comes back. I suck at summeries. Rated T for just in case Caius/OC changed to M for language and later chapters I'm horrible Also Lia is my character and I do not own the rest
1. Chapter 1 Shopping

**The Best Love**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "Say it**

** no**

** Say it**

** Make me**

** *Evil grin***

** Amanda?**

** Oh Aro there is some one you cn st-**

** I do not own the twilightr characters. Sm owns everything but Amanda**

My family rocks. I mean we aren't really related but we are close enough a like to look related. Oh. Hi. I'm Lia. It's prounonced Leah if you didn't know.

This is who is in my family: Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Amanda and Bella.

I was lost one night and Carlisle found me. I was born in the same year as Edward and was changed in the same year as Edward. Anyways back to what I was saying.

Edward, my "twin", is the best brother. He understands me and understands me for who I am. Emmett, is my other brother and he is like a big teddy bear. Jasper, understands me and knows how I feel (of coruse because of his power XD). Alice, is my best friend and we go shopping every now and then. Rosalie, adores me and loves that I call her momma. Bella, is my bilogical sister and she loves to do everything I do except for shop. Amanda, my other biological sister, also loves to do everything I do and, again, hates shopping. Carlisle, the best unbiological father ever. And Esme, the best unbilogical mom ever. It's the year of 1981.

"Edward." I heard Alice say.

"What?" Edward grumbled.

"Go get my shopping buddy. We have to go get somethings we forgot at the mall yesterday." Alice said.

I went down to the family room and grabed her arm to link through mine.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you were a vampire like us." Alice laughed.

"Alice I have been a vampire for as long as Edward." I laughed back.

"Will you two stop being so hyper? I feel like im going to jump up and down any second." Jasper said.

"Sorry Jasper." Alice and I called.

Alice and I got into her porche and drove to the mall.

"So what do you want to talk about while we go to the mall?" Alice asked.

"Well we could talk about boys or debate things." I replied.

"I think we should talk about what we need to get." Alice chirped.

"What do we need?" I asked

"All the clothes that Edward and Emmett lost." Alice grumbled.

"All those skirts and dresses. I shall miss you." I said.

"You bet." Alice agreed

We turned into the mall parking lot and got out.

"So, where to first?' Alice asked.

'I was thinking Hot Topic seeming how that is where we got all of our skirts becuse they were really cute." I answered.

"Perfect."

We walked over to Hot Topic and bouthg all the mini skirts that we lost a week ago.

"Now where? We have our skirts and now we have no where to go." I said.

"Yes we do. That dress shop." Alice relied.

That was the perfect store and we loved those dresses.

"Lia? Alice??" A very familiar voice said

**(Ha! Cliffhanger. For every one that knows i neglected my other story, here is another to make up for the lost one. I would like to do a shout out to Remembering Yesterday: you are the best team mate ever. ROCK ON PPLS!!! review pls.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Tayna and Marcus

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Say it**

**Nope**

**"I will make you**

**No you won't Emmett**

**Want to bet?**

**You can't do anything too bad**

**"Oh Mike i found a da-**

**I do not own the twilight characters. S.M owns everything but Amanda and David**

**Good**

"Do we know you?" Alice asked.

"Yes you do." The man said

"Wait. I remember the eyes. I remember the hair. Marcus!" i said.

'"You got it." Marcus said

"We haven't seen you in years. How are you?" Alice said.

"I'm fine and your selfs?" Macus replied.

"Just came here to get things the boys lost." Alice replied.

Amanda walked in the store a minute later and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Marcus.

"Did dad ever tell you not to talk to strangers.?" Amanda asked

"He's no stranger. He's one of the best family friends we have." I replied.

"Well come on. Dad needs us home." Amanda said and backed out of the store

"Well it was nice seeing you again Marcus." Alice and I said

We walked out of the mall and to Alice's car.

"Would you mind telling me what was going through your mind when you guys were standing with that man?" Amanda asked furiously

"I was thinking that we had actually found our lost friend from years ago." Alice said

"I was thinking the same thing." I said

"I forbid you guys to ever see him again." Amanda said sternly

"We will leave that decision for Carlisle to make." I argued

"We do not call our father Carlisle. We call him dad." Amanda replied

"We can call him Carlisle or dad. Now as I was saying, we are going to leave that decision up to him" I said again

"Fine." Amanda said and walked off to her car.

Alice and I got into her after loading the bags up and drove home.

"You think Carlisle will be happy that we found an old friend?" II asked

"He will be so happy that Jasper will sart Jumping up and down" Alice laughed.

I laughed with her. The very thought if seeing Jasper jump up and down has been my dream since I joined the coven.

When we arrived home, everyone was outside on the porch.

"What's up?" Alice asked when she was out of the car

"Amanda said that you guys were talking with a stranger." Mom said. **(AN Esme is mom and Carlisle is dad sorry for the confusion if you had any)**

"He wasn't a strnger. He was Marcus." I said

"As in Marcus Volturi?' Dad asked

"Yes." We answered

Jusr as Alice said, dad was so happy, that Jasper was jumping up and down.

Everyone but Jasper bursted out laughing.

"Not cool." Jasper muttered

"Sorry Jasper." We all said to him

"I accept your apology." Jasper said with a smile

We went inside and talked about Marcus when a knock on the door had us stop.

"Who could that be?" Dad asked

"I don't know." Mom replied

"I got it" I said and walked over to the door.

I opened the door to Tayna. Edward's vampire stalker. **(*insert laughing here* sorry for intrupting the story. I just had to do that. On with the story)**

"I'm looking for Edward." Tayna said in her high pitch vamp voice

"He isn't here at the moment." I said

"Well do you know where he went?' Tayna asked.

"No I don't and he has a girlfriend by the way." I replied

"Whatever." She said and walked off

This is going to be a very long day

**(Idk if you want this to be a cliffhanger or not but here is chapter two and trview. I would like to thank Remembering Yesterday for her supprt and help. REVIEW!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Hunting Surprise

Cahpter 3

**Disclaimer: Say it**

**Never**

**Do it or I will call Caius**

**Go ahead. I like Caius**

**Fine I will call Alejandro**

**No need. I do not own the twilight characters. I only own Amanda and David**

**Good Randi**

**Oh bite me Edward**

"I hate Tayna so much." I said when I came back into the family room

"Who dosen't?" Jasper asked.

"Every one hates her." Alice agreed

Bella walked in the room when Jasper was walking out to go huning.

"Does any one else want to go hunting?" Jasper asked.

"Me." Alice, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and I said

We left and Emmett started singing the Barbie Girl song.

"Emmett why are you singing the Barbie Girl song?' Alice asked

"Because I want to and I can." Emmett replied

"Fair enough." Alice said

We laughed and kept running.

"Hey wait up for me." Marcus said

"Hey Marcus." I called

"Yo peeps." Marcus said to the rest of the family

"Don't try to act like Emmett. It won't work out too well. I should know." Edward said

"Guys we haven't seen Marcus in a long time, so be nice." Dad said

Edward shut up and continued toward the herd of deer that was close

"Um Marcus, since when do you drink animal blood?" Dad asked

"When you guys left, I realized that hurting humans wasn't going to get me anywhere so I switched over to the animal diet. It took a while to convince Aro and Caius to switch but I finally got them to." Marcus explained

"I'm glad you made the switch." I said

"Marcus what on earth are you doing?" A man asked angerly

We all stopped running and stood in the direction the voice came from

"Hello Demetri. I'm hunting." Marcus said

"No hunting is with humans not animals." The guy Demetri said

"Aro, Caius and I changed over to the animal diet. You would know if you stuck around long enough to know." Marcus explained

"Oh. I had my phone so someone could have called me to let me know." Demetri said

"Well we did but it wasn't on." Marcus grumbled

"Oops. I forgot that I had my phone turned off because I didn't pay the bill." Demetri said sheepishly

"_What an idiot_" Edward said to me

"_I agree. How can a vampire forget that something got turned off or something like that? That is just pure stupidty_" I agreed **(AN the italics are thoughts for people who don't know that)**

Edward and I can both read minds and love to pick on everyone that have the best thoughts. When people try out their thoughts, they see that it has already been done.

"Marcus, Demetri. We must go and get Caius because of something." Some one said form the shadows

"Coming Aro." Marcus and Demetri said

Demetri took off right away but Marcus stayed to say good-bye.

"Sorry but I must go. I will see you later or when I get a vacation." Marcus said and ran off

I had a feeling that something big was going to happen.

**(Well.. second chapter done in one day. that is a new record for me. REVIEW!!!! the more reviews i get the faster I update. I would like to thank Remembering Yesterday again for encouraging me to keep writing and helping me write my stories. If you get a chance, look at her story. Little Did You Know. Thanks :D)**


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Say it**

**No. I'm sorry Alice**

**If you don't then there is a lot of jail time and law suites**

**Dang it. I don not own anything but Amanda and David. Am I good now?**

**You are good.**

**Thank god**

We finished hunting and went back to the house.

"Lia, there is someone I need to tell you about." Dad said when we entered the house

Great. I get a life long story about some one I don't even know.

I followed dad up the stairs and into his office

"You already know Marcus. This is Aro. He was my very first friend I met in Volterra. Then this is Caius. He was also my first friend in Volterra. Now you know where I was and who I met in one place." Dad finished.

"That's great dad but I think I would rather make my own friends and have my friends meet some other friends but that isn't going to happen. I can already tell." I said and walked out.

I walked over to Amanda and my's room.

"So I heard that you were listening to dad's life story. Sorry about earlier today at the mall. I never met Marcus." Amanda said.

I gave her a mall sound to show her that I was listening to her.

"What's wrong.?" Amanda asked

"Every one but me has someone to love and it's so fruterating to see. You have David, Bella has Edward, Alice has Jasper, Roaslie has Emmett, and Mom has Dad. Me I have no one. Do you know how that feels?" I replied

"I know what you mean but you might have to get over that." Amanda said soothingly

"Ugh. Whatever." I siad and flopped down on my bed face down.

I heard the doorbell ring and knew David was here.

"_Joy to the world, I get to suffer more._" I told Edward

"_You will find the right man. I know how you feel. I couldn't find the right girl for years._" Edward said

I decided to block my mind so Edward couldn't talk to me anymore because I have heard this a lot from him and others in my family.

I layed on my face for a couple f hours and decided to look up when a very bad smell hit me like a brick wall.

"What's that smell?' I asked

"A werewolf." Alice answered

I didn't know werewolves exsisted. I got up and walked downstairs.

"Who is the freaking werewolf?' I asked

"Me." A male voice said

I looked over to my right and saw a huge kid sitting on the couch.

"What do you want?' Dad asked

"The girl." The man replied

"Which girl?' Mom asked

"That one." The man replied and pointed at me

"Now Jacob, no need to take my siter." Edward said

"We need her for an experiment." Jacob said

"You will have to get me if you want me." I said and ran into the woods.

**(Thre chapters in one day. amazing. to think that i started this stopry yesterday. REVIEW PLEASE!!! I need reviews to update. edwar is begging for the computer. lol. anyways.. thank you amadna carmona for your help. peace peeps)**


	5. Chapter 5 Kidnapped Pt2

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do it**

**Nope**

**Oh Eric**

**Rosalie there is no reason to call him**

**Say it**

**I do not own twilight. I own Amanda David and Amanda Reid**

How did I get like this? I wondered in my head

"Well done Jacob." A deep male voice commented

"It wasn't easy to catch her either." Jacob grumbled

"This is Lia right?" Another guy asked

"It should. State your name." The first male said

"Lia. My real name is Randi but I hate is so I call myself Lia." I muttered

"Perfect." The person said and walked off

"Where's he going?" I asked

"Sam is going to get someone." Jacob explained

"I think you should introducde me to all of your friends don't you think?' I grumbled

"Of course. This is Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul." Jacob said

"No wonder the whole part of where ever i am smells strongly of wet dog." I said

"What was that leech?" Paul growled

"Like I don't smell bad to you." I challenged

"Good point." Paul said

"We would make great friends." I said

"You know what, you're right. You and I would make great friends." Paul agreed.

"Do you think you could untie me? I wont do anything. I promise." I asked

Paul walked over to me and untied me from the chair adn I walked over the washing machine to sit on.

"Wow. Any other vampire would have ran right to the door and escaped." Jake said impressed

"I'm not like other vampires. I hate being a bad vampire. That's why im living with the Cullens." I explained

"Right, well thanks for the story but I thought I said to keep her tied up until I got back with Seth." Sam growled

"I'm not like other vampires. You can trust me like the rest of your pack. I have heard of you and I know that you guys aren't too fond of vampires." I said

"i"m impressed that you know your homework." Sam said

"It's called listening to family. Which I have no choice but to. Hanging around them and their love partners is sickining." I said and hung my head

_They are so going to kill me for this- _some one

"You won't mind staying for a few more hours would you?" Sam asked gently

"If you bring me a mountain lion i will be ok." I replied]

"Paul Jacob. Go get a mountain lion." Sam ordered

"Yes Sam." Jacob and Paul said then left

I layed on back on the washing machine.

"Would you like a bed?" Sam asked

"No. I'm fine." I replied

Sam walked out and my phone rang

"Hello?" I asked

"_Lia! Where are you? I told you she wasn't dead!_" Rosalie said

"Ok. You don't have to shout through the phione Rose. I don't know where I am. Im fine. Just do not come and get me ok? I told Sam that I would stay here for another few more hours if I got a mountain lion." I explained

"_Just tell us where you are so we can come get you. We need you here with us._" Edward said

"I'm sorry but I can't. " I said and closed my phone

I heard a crash from upstairs and heard footsteps

A aminute later, a man was standing in the door way

"So you're Lia." The man said

**(AN. Another cliffhanger. Sorry Amanda. It was tempting. REVIEW!! I think thise was my best chapter so far. REVIEW!!! Let me know what you think.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Stolen by a vampire

Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer:

**wont and will not say it**

**come on you have too Randi**

**No Amanda, I really dont**

**Well in that case *turns to tell Emmett something***

**Fine I dont not Own twilight. I own Amanda, Amanda and David**

"Yeah I am. Who are you?" I said

"You will find out in time but right now you are leaving with me." He said

"I'm not leaving with you."

"Yes you are. They will kill me if I don't come back with you."

No I'm not and that's final." I said and got up to go to the corner.

"You left me with no choice then." He said and threw me over his shoulder.

I reached inside my pocket and pulled two things out.

One was a piece of paper and two was my phone.

I dialed the number and was happy when Paul answered.

"_Is there a problem_?" Paul asked

"Yeah there is. I'm being kidnapped by another vampire." I said

"_Perfect. I'll let sam know and we will try and ge there on time_." Paul assured me

"Thank you." I said

The person ran for a mile and I recongized the familiar path to my home.

"We won't be long now." He said.

"Can you please tell me your name please?' I asked irratated.

"Nope. Not yet." He said

I grumbled.

He laughed at me and kept running on. Soon we were at my front door and it flew open.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you." Mom gushed and hugged me tight

"If you would not tell her my name because she seems like some one that would stalk me." The man said

"Stalk you? You aren't even worth it." I said and stalked to my room.

"Ouch. Burn. It's ok dude. She's just cranky," Emmett said

"Screw you Emmett." I said

"Oh you know I love you." Emmett said back

"LIA!!!" Amanda shouted.

"I'm right here. No need to shout." I muttered

"I'm just happy that you're home." She said

"So is everyone else." I said and flopped down face first on my bed

Amanda sat next to me and put her arm on my shoulder.

"This is about everything huh?" Amanda asked

"Nope. I'm just mad that I had to leave my new best friend." I said into my pillow.

"Who's your new best friend?"

"Paul."

"That obnoixous dog?" Amanda hissed

"Yeah. Once you get to know them then they aren't so bad. You get used to the smell and you get to know them." I admitted

Amanda stood up and yanked me up with her.

"Oh come on Amanda." I said and grabed onto the side of my bed

"Nope. I know why you didn't want to leave and what they need to know." Amanda said, clearly upset with my choice of friends.

Amanda yanked my hands off of my bed and draged me dowstairs by my ankles

"I have something you all need to know." Amanda announced.

**(Thank you Amanda for the help. I thought this would be a funny chapter because im in a weird mood right now. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! I love reviews) lol :).)**


	7. Chapter 7 Winning and James

Chapter 7

**Diclaimer: Say it**

**No Esme**

**Randi I will grund you if you do not say it.**

**That has to be better than saying it.**

**Fine. Tyler i have th-**

**I do not own the twilight characters. S.M Owns everything but Amanda and David**

**Very good my dear**

**YAY!!!!**

"I am not going to tell anyone anything." I said and stood up

"If you don't tell them I can use my power to." Amanda thretand

"Like I care. Aint' nothing going to make me say anything that you know." I argued

"Girls enough. Lia just tell us what it is." Dad said calmly.

"I'm afraid that I can not tell you what Amanda knows and if she tries to tell you then I will seriously have to hurt her." I said sincerly.

"I understand. You will tell us when you are ready and that means you will not try to sbbatoge your sister Amanda." Mom said

I smiled and noticed that the guy that had taken me back here was gone.

Thank heavens. That guy really should have told me his name.

I walked back up to my room and turned on my music knowing that the Newtons weren't home at the moment so I could feel free to dance around with out being watched by the town stalker.

"Hey Lia you have a visitor." Dad called up the stairs.

"Coming." I called back.

I turned my stereo off and walked down the stairs with my family

"There's the girl I dream about being with." A very familiar and annoying voice said

"Hello James." I grumbled

"Hey that's no way to treat your future husband" James said

"James just because you are a vampire dosen't mean that I'm goingto marry you." I said and turned away from him.

"Oh come on. It's only fair seeming how you dont have a mate right now." James purred

"Did you just purr?" Jasper asked trying to hide his laughter.

Everyone else couldn't hide it and bursted out laughing.

"You all do it too. You just don't know yet." James grumbled

"Wow looks like something can hurt him." Emmett said

"I'm not hurt, I'm just feel stupid becauase i only purr when I'm around her." James said and pointed to me.

"In your dreams." I said

"I wish I could be with you." James faked hurt

"Whising is the only thing you're going to get to do." I laughed

"Well I have to go hunting. I will see you soon my love." James said and took off.

I shuddered at the mere thought of him calling me his love.

"Remind me to kill him the next time I see him. i will never be his love." I said and walked back upstairs.

I walked over to the bookshelf and picked out my favorit book. _Get a Life_.

It was a really good book. I found it on the ground one day and decided to read it.

Amanda walked in the room right as I hit the part where Kurt dies in a car crash.

"You're reading that book again?" Amanda asked

"Yes I am. Is ther a problem with that?" I countered

"No I guess not but still. You have read that book more times than I can count." Amanda said and flopped down on her bed.

"Well there are books you have read more than once like me." I challenged

"Well.... uh.... that's.... Darn. I can't think of an excuse to come up with for reading a book so many times." Amanda gave up.

I gave a smug smile.

"Oh hush. Do you have a reson for reading a book so many times?" Amanda challenged

"I do actually. I read a book so many times becuase I love that book and I want to relive the words." I explained

Amanda grumbled in defeat.

"Lia. Come here. I want to tell you something." A voice said outside my window.

**(Cliffhanger!!!! Sorry Amanda. Perfect reason why I did that. I wnted to. :D. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!!!)**


	8. Chapter 8 Marcus's Question

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Say it say it say it**

**no no no and no**

**please?**

**what are you going to do about it edward?**

**dazzle you into saying it**

**nope**

***dazzles***

**i do not own twilight. i own david and amanda.**

***stops dazzling***

**ughhh. i hate you**

**no you don't *kisses neck***

**awwww. i love you. **

"Who could that be" Amanda Said as she just sat there on the bed.

"Dont get up to check. God" I said walking to the widow to see who was calling me

As i reached the window Marcus came into veiw.

"Marcus? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked

"I came here to tell you something. I think you might have the perfect answer." Marcus replied with a smile

"Amanda, how would you like to meet some one?" I asked innocently

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked suspiously.

I walked back to the window and looked down at Marcus. For the first time, when I looked at him, I actually felt like I was in love with him.

"Marcus jump up here." I said

"Won't I get caught?" He asked.

"Nope. My parents are sleeping." I said **(AN. I'm making my vamps sleep in this one because i want them to sleep)**.

"Ok." Marcus said with a smile.

He jumped up the open window and hugged me when he landed.

"This is the visitor?" Amanda asked, trying to hide her giggles.

The way Marcus was holding me was really awkward.

"Hey no laughing at Marcus's hugs. I love his hugs." I said.

Amanda was trying so hard to laugh that she fell off the bed in the process of hiding them.

"Want to go somewhere privet?" Marcus whispered.

"If you leave the house then I will get you in so much trouble that you won't be able to go outside." Amanda said

"Ok fine. We will just sit on my bed but you can't evesdrop." I explained.

'Humpf." Was all that came out of Amanda as she returned back to her book.

Marcus laughed at us and I playfully hit his arm.

Marcus flopped down on my bed, landing on his back. I flopped on my bed, landing stomache first.

"I never could do that." Marcus said

"Do what?" I asked

"Flop down on a bed landing stomache first." He explained.

"It's just part of what I do." I said with a laugh.

Marcus stared at me when we stopped talking for a bit.

I stared back at him with the same look in my eyes.

"You said you had something to tell me." I said after a while.

"Oh yeah. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out with me." Marcus said

I looked at him in shock. here I thought that Marcus was the shy and quiet one but here he is, asking me to be his girlfriend.

He took my silence the wrong way.

"I understand." He said and got up.

"Oh no you don't." I said and pulled him back down.

"Just because im quiet dosen't mean that I reject you. I would love to go out with yu." I said and kissed him.

He smiled with releief and kissed me back.

"Hey no making out while I'm around." Amanda said

" forgot that you were here Amanda." I laughed

Amanda stuck her tounge out at me.

"Anyways. I'm tired so good night." Amanda said and turned off the light.

Marcus layed back down and I layed on his chest.

THis was going to be the best year of my life.


	9. Chapter 9 Important

**Author's Note**

**SO i have help from Remebering yesterday, I need more ideas from other readers. When I was writing chapter 8 i was aving a lot of trouble just trying to get one sentance down because i couldn't think. Please Review and Please give me ideas. Sorry for the false alarm about another chapter. HELP ME!!!!! there will be other Author notes in the future **


	10. Chapter 10 The man's name revealed

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Say it or I will cancle every thing you have done.**

**How on earth are you going to do that Jasper?**

**Darn it**

**HA!**

**I will make you fall in love with Mike**

**Oh dear lord. I don not own twilight. I own the movvie but not the characters. I own Amanda and David.**

**Very good my darlin**

**I love your southern accent.**

I woke up on Marcus's chest. I remembered last night and smiled to myself.

"He stayed the night?" Amanda asked furiously

_Crap._ "Yes. I know I know, He shoudln't have but would you deny my happiness?" I replied.

Amanda sighed.

"I couldn't deny your happines." Amanda said

"So you won't tell mom and dad?" I asked hopefully.

"You get off lucky today." Amanda growled.

Downstairs I heard the door bell and sat up.

"That might be Caius." Marcus said.

"So you are up." I said and poked his side

Marcus laughed. I poked him in the same spot and he laughed again.

"I found a ticklish spot." I siad and continued to poke him.

I loved his laugh.

"Enough." Marcus manged to say between fits of laughter.

I stopped poking him and walked over to my closet.

"Remind me to never let Alice and you go shopping for me again." Amanda said behind me.

"Oh come on. It's better than your other clothes. The only reason I have my baggy clothes still is because Alice knows I will seriously hurt her if she tried to get rid of them." I replied

Amanda sild back on her bed and continued to read.

I rolled my eyes and grabed a pair of black heels, a pair of jeans, a sleeveless shirt and a necklace.

"I'll be right back." I said to Marcus and went into the bathroom.

I tossed my PJs in the corner of the bathroom and got dressed.

I heard the doorbell again and asked Amanda to get it.

"Hello Caius." She said

"Hi Amanda." Caius replied.

I remembered that voice from when he brought me back here.

I walked out of the bathroom with my heels in my hand and ran down the stairs.

"So your name is Caius." I said

"Crap. Yeah and your point is?" He asked.

"Never touch me again you moronic vampire." I growled and ran back up the stairs.

"You might want to refix your hair." Marcus said when I was in the room.

"Great." I mumbled and walked back in the bathroom to fix my hair. It was sticking up in three directions and it was ruffled in other place. I grabed my brush and yanked throught it.

"Better?" I asked I as came out of the bathroom.

"You look beautiful no matter what." He said

I smiled and curled up with him onmy bed.

"I came here today becuse I'm looking for Marcus." Caisu said from downstairs.

"I haven't seen him plus I don't what he looks like." Amanda said

Well if you do see then give me a call." He said.

"I will." She said.

Amanda closed the door and walked up stairs.

"I suggest you go home now." Amanda suggested,.

"I can't just yet."Marcus replied.

"Why not." Amanda asked angerly

"Because Aro will make me go back yo hunting humans like him and Caius have." Marcus said.

"I have an idea." I announced.


	11. Chapter 11 Getting Rid of James

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Say it or I will give a make over.**

**I don't care.**

***thinks* perfect**

**what?**

**You will go on a date with mike eric and tyler. the three of them at the same time.**

**I do not own twilight. I own david and Amanda.**

**Ok. dates are off**

**Phew **

Amanda and Marcus looked at me amazed.

"Only your ideas go wrong. Well so do Emmett's but still." Amanda said

"No all of Emmet's ideas go wrong." I argued

Amanda started remembering all of my plans.

"Your right. It's all of Emmett's ideas that go wrong." Amanda agreed.

Anyways, my idea is that you could hang out here until Aro decides that he won't be able to change you back your old ways." I explained.

"That might just be perfect." Marcus said and kissed my head.

Amanda grumbled.

"It's not that bad of a plan." I said.

'I know. But I will be in a horrible mood if he has to stay in our room. Just thinking about it makes me sick. I will have to put up with you two making ou and what not." Amanda mumbled.

"Ask mom and dad if David can come live with us for a while seeming how he has no family.." I suggested.

"That's perfect.!" Amanda Exclaimed.

When mom and dad woke up, we asked them if David and Marcus could stay for a while. They said yes.

As I hoped Marcus could sleep in my room and of course David got to sleep in our room.

"Happy?' I asked

"About Marcus no about David yes." Amanda replied.

I rolled my eyes and walked dowstairs.

I went down into the basement and started shooting pool.

"Hey don't you think that you could of invited me to shoot pool with you?" James asked.

"Nope." I replied and continued.

"Well can I?" He asked again.

"Nope." I replied. again.

James walked over to me and backed me into a wal.

"MARCUS!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Marcus was down in the basment a second later.

"Yes my love?" Marcus asked worridly.

"Can you get this creep off of me." I asked irratated.

"Sure." Marcus said and threw James into a wall.

"Whose this?" James asked furiously.

"My boyfriend." I replied

"You're cheating on me?" James asked incrediously.

"No. We were never together." I said.

James stood up and looked between Marcus and I.

"You aren't standing very close." He pointed out.

"If we weren't dating would I do this?" I said and walked over to Marcus.

I threw my arms around his neck and started to kiss him passionately.

"..." Was all James could say

I pulled away from Marcus and smirked at James.

"Believe us now?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah I do." James said and walked out of the house

"Score one for me." I said and started doing a victory dance.

"Step away from the girl." A male voice said

I recongized the smell and knew he was a werewolf.

"And you are?" Marcus growled.

"I am Seth. I'm looking for her." Seth said and pointed to me.

"Just great." I grumbled and walked out through the garage.

As far as I was concerned, no one was to follow me. If they did, they were dead.

"Lia wait." I heard Paul call to me.

I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Paul." I greeted

"Hey Lia." Paul greeted back.

"So what's with that Seth dude anyways?" I asked

"Oh yeah about that. We told him not to go after you ut he didn't listen and barged in." Paul explained.

I grumbled some more and continued to walk.

"Lia! Paul! Wait up." Seth called

I ran with Paul on my heels.

**(Sorry about not updating in a while. I was over at my dad's and somethings have happened. Merry christmas to all who celebrate it and I will update as soon as possible. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!! all reviews are apprectiated.)**


	12. Chapter 12 Running from Seth and Alice

Chapter 11

I heard pawsteps running next to me and looked to my right to see Paul in his wolf form running.

_God you run fast_

"You know I can hear minds Paul?" I asked.

_Yeah. Now why on earth are you running away from Seth?_

"Why else would I?"

_Is it because he imprinted on you?_

"Yeah. That's it." I said and quit talking.

_Paul tell her to stop running so I can catch up with you guys_. Seth said

I pushed myself faster than Paul could run.

_Hey Lia stop running so fast._ Paul complained.

"I'm sorry Paul but I don't want Seth catching up with me." I replied and kept running faster.

_Fair enough.  
Who are you talking to Paul_? Seth asked.

I tuned them out as Paul said to himself.

"_Lia where on earth are you?_" Edward asked.

"_Somewhere in the forest._" I replied.

"_That's helpful._"

I blocked my mind from Edward and kept running.

I was so unfocused that I ran into some one.

"I'm so sorry that I ran into you. Im trying to get rid of a person." I said and looked up at the person.

"Well hello my dear." Mike said.

I mentaly cussed Mike out for being there at the wrong time.

"Look Mike I don't have time to talk. I'm kinda busy running away from some one that's chasing me." I explained.

"Do you need my help with fending them off?" Mike asked.

"No I'm fine. I can do it myself." I said and took off at a human pace.

Unfourtantly Mike followed me.

"Just let me help." Mike insisted.

"No Mike I'm fine. Now just go back home and I will talk to you later." I said and pushed myself a little faster as a human.

"Call me when you get home!" Mike called to me as he slowed down and stopped running.

I looked back over my shoulder and noticed Mike was out of sight, so I ran at vampire speed.

My phone buzzed saying that I had a text. I stopped running and climbed up a tree.

I pulled my phone out and looked at the text.

_Where are you?- _XxAlicexX

_Why are you concerned?- _Emmett's baby sis.

_I'm concerned because i want to talk to you about this.- _XxAlicexX

_Fine. I'm in the middle of the forest because of Mike and Seth.- _Emmett's baby Seth.

_Thank you. Now I, Edward, can come get you and take you back.- _XxAlicexX

_Screw you Edward_- Emmett's baby sis.

I pushed my phone back into my pocket and took off running through the trees.

_There *pant* you *pant* are. I * pant* have *pant* been llooking *pant* for you._ Paul panted.

"I'm sorry Paul. I was hoping you would find me. Is Seth with you?' I said

_No. Sam called him back._

"Cool. Now I can go home but I don't need Edward to take me back. So can you?' I asked.

_Sure. No problem_

"Thanks."

We made a u-turn and ran back to the house.

As we neared the spot where I ran into Mike, I got tackled by a pixie sized vampire.

"Hello Alice." I said

"Hello." Alice chimed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Edward is so going to chain you to a tree and he told Marcus that he had to stay away from you permantly." Alice explained sadly.

"He did what to Marcus?' I asked trying not to show my anger.

"Told him to stay away from you." Alice repeated.

At that, I took off running in Edward's direction.

* * *

**(So sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I have been back and forth to my dad's and here. I had a wonderful christmas. I got a wii. it's so fun. anyways, review please. REVIEW!!! if you review then I will put you in my story. Give me your name or give me a stage name and tell me what you want me to use and I will make it happen. REVIEW!!!!)**


	13. Chapter 13 Heartbreak

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Say it your you will fall in love with Charlie Swan**

**Jasper why in earth are you threatenting me with your powers?**

**Because I can?**

**I do not own the twiight characters. I own Amanda and David.**

**Good.**

I was still running when Alice nad Paul caught up to me.

"I don't think im going to like what you're going to do to Edward." Alice said

"He practicaly broke Marcus and I up. You just want me to not do anything about it?' I growled

"Well you can do something but not what you're going to do."

I sped up so Alice and Paul weren't able to keep up with me.

_Real mature_- Alice

_Lia can you just slow down enough for me?_- Paul

I ignored both of them and kept running.

"Lia. Nice to see my sister." Edward said when I entered his clearing.

"What exactly did you say to Marcus?" I asked trying to hide my anger again.

"I told him that he wasn't good enough for you and that he needed to stay away from you." Edward explained.

Hearing that, I lunged at him and sent him flying thriough a rock.

"I deserved that." Edward grunted.  
"Ya think?" I asked saracasticly.

Paul and Alice entered the clearing at the time.

"Paul go shift into a human so you can hold Lia back." Alice commanded.

Paul ran through the trees and came back dressed in shorts a second later.

"Oh heck no." I said and jumped into a tree.

"Can you climb?" Alice asked.

"Yep." Paul said and climbed after me.

I climbed higher and higer until I was at the top then I jumped to another tree with Paul ight on my heels.

"Bet you can't do this." I said with a sly smile.

I jumped up in the air and plunged back down to the ground.

_Dang. You're good. I can't do that with out breaking a bone._- Paul

When my feet touched the ground, I smirked up at him.

"If you excuse me, I will be in my room plotting something." I announced and walked the rest of the way home.

I walked in the house and up to my room which had my laptop.

I went to my laptop, ignoring Amanda, and logged on to Yahoo! messanger.

Hey Lia.

Hey Maria

How's my ex doing?

The same like that last time we talked.

Dang it! I have to go. Appearantly my sisters are going to jail for some reason. Moronic vamps.

lol. I'll talk to you later

kk. bye 

bye.

I logged off of my laptop and walked over to my closet.

"What are you going to do?" Amanda asked

"UI dunno. All I know is that I have to get my revenge on Edward." I replied.

"Oh here. Marcus left this for you.

_Dear Lia,_

_Edward has no action over you but to make things easier, I left. I wanted to prevent anything happening to your family. I'm so sorry that I left. I wish I could've stayed longer but Edward will be Edward and I can't do anything about it. I love you with all my heart and I always will. I will try to come see you tonight but I doubt I can. Amanda understands why I left and so does David ask them if you don't understand._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Marcus_

I felt my unbeating heart tear in two for the very first time.

"Im going to go for a walk." I whispered.

I walked out the door and walked into Edward.

"Jerk." I muttered.

I kept walking towards the woods and never looked back.

"_Are you alright?_" Edward asked

"_You're a jerk so im not going to talk to you for a long long long time_." I growled.

I blocked him out when he got to his fifth sorry.

I waswn't looking where I was going again and again ran into Mike.

"Hey Mike." I grumbled.

"Hey Lia/" Mike said shocked.

Mike was shocked because he always said hello to me and I never say hello to him unless he says it first.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Why?" Mike said

"Would you like to go out sometime this week?" I said.

"Sure." Mike replied with a very big smile.

I smiled back and kissed his cheek.

He smiled even bigger.

"Here let me do this." I told him with a sly smile.

I walked right up to him and kissed him full on the lips. The next thing I knew, we were making out.

"Wow. Who knew." Alice said from behind us.

* * *

**(I had no idea i was going to do that. *gag* im such an idiot. REVIEW!!!)**


	14. Chapter 14 Dating Mike Newton

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: i do not own the twilight characters. I own david and Amanda owns herself.**

"Oh My God! Did I really just see that?" Amanda said to Alice.

"Yes you did. She kissed him right on the LIPS!" Alice said to Amanda.

"Is she sick or something?" Amanda Said.

"No I'm not sick. I just wanted to do it." I said.

Alice and Amanda made gagging noises. I rolled my eyes and hugged Mike.

"Emmett would love to hear about this." Alice mused.

"I would love to hear about what?" Emmett asked coming out from behind the tree

"Great." I grumbled.

Emmett looked from between me and Mike.

"Are you two dating?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe." Mike answered. "Are we dating?" He whispered.

"Yes." I whispered back.

Mike smiled so big, you would think that his face would burst open with rainbows.

"Hey Edward I found Lia." Emmett said

"We found Lia." Alice and Amanda said.

Emmett grumbled but didn't say anything else.

Got to love sisters. They stick up for you and make things right.

Edward walked out of the forest into our clearing with Bella.

"Hey Bella." I said. Ignoring Edward.

"Hey Lia." Bella replied.

Edward looked at Mike and I. His mouth popped open with a little 'pop' sound and formed an O shape.

I still continued to ignore him.

"Lia will you please talk to me? I know I'm a jerk and I'm sorry for what happened." Edward said.

Should I trust him or should I continue to ignore him?

"If you put one finger in this relationship I will so burn you and then I'll burn your ashes." I said darkly.

"That sounded dark for you." Edward said

"I'm in a bad mood, because of you." I muttered.

Amanda looked impressed with what I said.

"That sounded like a burn to me." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes.

"No one is going to ruin this for me." I said.

"Gotcha." Emmett, Alice, Edward and Amanda said

"Good." I smiled.

I grabbed mikes hand and walked home with him.

We reached my house and Mike had go.

Thank god my room was next to his so now we could talk through paper. Like in the video you belong with me by Taylor Swift.

Some days I think I might end up with the wrong person.

**(Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!!!!)**


	15. Chapter 15 Running back to Marcus

Chapter 14

I fell woke on the floor.

"You're finally awake." Amanda said

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Couple of hours." Amanda replied.

"What was I doing?"

"Talking to your new boyfriend." Amanda said and pointed over to next door.

"When did we start dating?" I asked.

"How can you not remember?"

I tried to think back to when Marcus was forced to leave me.

"I don't remember anything but walking in the forest then everything else is blank." I explained.

The doorbell rung and I feared it was Mike.

"I wish you would get it but I know that you aren't. I'll tell him you're still sleeping." Amanda sighed.

I jumped in my bed and pretended to sleep.

AM POV (Amanda pov)

I sighed as I walked downstairs to open the door.

_This better be important_. I thought

I opened the door to an overly excited Mike.

"Hey Amanda." Mike said.

"Hey Mike. Look Lia's sleeping right now and she doesn't like to be woken up." I said.

"That's cool. I'll just wait until she wakes up." Mike explained and walked up the stairs to my room.

I grumbled.

Mike was standing beside my sister staring down at her.

"Mike get out of my room." I said as calmly as I could.

"Can I stay here to look at my beautiful girlfriend?" Mike asked.

"No." I said and, since he was a vampire, I dropped kicked him out of the window.

Thank god it was open.

Lia stood up and hugged my tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." She said really fast.

"No problem sis." I laughed.

Lia walked out of the room and downstairs.

Where on earth is she going?

I caught up to her and seen her sneak out the back door.

I followed her quietly.

My POV

I snuck out the back door after Amanda dropped kicked Mike out the open window.

Edward thought that he could throw Marcus out of my life.

Boy was he wrong.

Marcus had texted me last night and came up with a great plan to meet in the woods unknown to people.

I walked into view of Marcus and ran right to him.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"I missed you so much too." He whispered back.

"My brother is an idiot if he thinks he can get rid of you."

"I know he is."

I smiled.

I smelled a vampire in the area around Marcus and I.

"Can you smell that?" I asked.

"Yes I can." Marcus replied.

I walked towards the scent and looked between the trees to see Mike approaching.

"Just great." I grumbled as I walked back to Marcus.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"The town stalker is coming this way." I said.

Jut then Mike walked though the trees and stared at us with wide eyes, then his face turned in to a glare. I looked in-between Marcus and Mike. Marcus was clam and mike was fuming.

"Hello. You must be Mike." Marcus said calmly.

"I am and you are?" Mike asked furiously.

"I'm Marcus Volturi. Lia's boyfriend." Marcus replied.

"That's where you are wrong. I'm Lia's boyfriend." Mike fumed.

"I don't remember ever hooking up with you Mike. I only remember walking through the forest." I said.

Mike looked heart broken.

"I'm sorry Mike but I just don't see myself with you. I can only see myself with Marcus." I explained.

"I understand." Mike said and moped off somewhere.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be." Marcus said.

"I was thinking he was going to start a fight with you and kidnap me." I laughed.

"That's what I thought." Marcus laughed with me.

Amanda walked into view with an evil glint in her eye.

"Look what we have here." She said

"What now Amanda?" I sighed.

"I spied on you and this is where you go." Amanda said disappointed.

I rolled my eyes.

David walked through the trees and waited for Amanda to turn around.

**(Cliffhanger!!!!!! What does David have in store for Amanda? Will I ever get together with Caius? The answer to these questions lie ahead in the story. Read on to see what happens. REVIEW!!!! Tell me what you think of it)**


	16. Chapter 16 Proposle and disaster

Chapter 15

I stared at David and smiled when he got down on one knee.

_It is ok if I ask her to marry me right? _David asked.

"That's fine." I replied.

"What's fine?" Amanda asked.

"Oh just a little something." I said innocently

Amanda sighed in frustration.

I smiled and turned to Marcus and whispered David's plan.

Marcus smiled.

"What the heck is everyone smiling about?" Amanda asked exasperated.

"If you would look behind you, you will see." I said.

David stood up again so Amanda wouldn't miss him.

Amanda turned around and looked right at David.

"Hello love." Amanda said.

"Hi love." David replied.

Amanda smiled at him.

David then got on one knee and pulled out the most amazing ring.

"Amanda Cullen, will you marry me?" David asked.

Amanda looked stunned but quickly re-gathered herself to answer.

"Yes." She said.

David smiled and stood up to hug his fiancé.

Amanda tackled him to the ground.

She repeatedly kept kissing him over and over again.

"Go get a room." I laughed.

Amanda looked up and chucked a rock at me.

"Hey no throwing rocks at me." I said.

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"I can do that too." I replied.

That did it.

Amanda lunged at me and missed.

"Ha! You missed me." I called.

Amanda growled and lunged again.

She barely got my arm.

"You aren't going to catch me." I taunted.

We kept running around in a circle while the men laughed at us,

Mom walked through the cover of trees and made us stop.

"Lia I have some news that you won't like." Mom said sadly.

Amanda, David, Marcus and I all stared at her.

Marcus, for some reason, looked nervous.

"Would you like to tell her Marcus?" Mom asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"I don't think I have the power to." Marcus said.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"We found out something that Marcus shouldn't have been hiding." Dad said walking over to us.

"Marcus what are you hiding from me?" I asked directly to him.

"Uhhh… ummm…" Was all he could get out.

I looked at him and never looked away.

"David Amanda, you should leave." Dad advised.

They took off like bullets.

"Marcus tell her." Mom said.


	17. Chapter 17 Simon

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am never going to say it Edward**

**Want to bet?**

**Try me.**

**Alice.**

**I do not own the twilight characters. I own David and amanda owns herself**

**Never mind Alice.**

**Screw you Edward and you Randi**

I looked to Marcus.

We were waiting for about an hour already and Marcus still hasn't said anything.

"We're waiting Marcus." Dad said.

"I know but I don't think that I can tell her." Marcus answered.

Mom and dad looked frustrated at him.

"Fine. Marcus you are to leave and never come back. We will tell her ourselves." Mom sighed.

Mom, dad and I walked back to the house.

"Did he tell her?' Edward asked.

"No. We are going to tell her ourselves." Dad replied.

Mom walked upstairs to grab something.

"Can you just tell me what is going on?' I asked in a frustrated sigh.

"That's why your mother ran upstairs." Dad said.

Mom returned back with my all time best friend.

"This proves what?" I asked.

"This is Marcus's actual girlfriend." Mom explained.

"It can't be." I said.

"But it is. She got jealous so she asked Marcus out. Marcus then said yes forgetting you for a moment. When he thought back to you, he swore to tell you." Dad explained.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked Irina.

"It wasn't on purpose. I just seen him standing there alone and asked him out. He said nothing about you until he remembered that you two were going out." Irina said.

I walked up to Irina and slapped her a crossed the face.

"Me and you are not friends anymore. We promised we wouldn't do that to each other." I hissed.

I ran up to my room to see Amanda sitting there with David.

"Hey guys." I whispered.

"Please tell me you're alright." Amanda said and got up.

"I hate to tell you this but I'm not ok. I just want to kill Marcus for what he did and I also want to kill Irina." I explained.

Amanda groaned and told David to leave.

"No David can stay. I don't mind." I said

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked.

"Yes I'm sure."  
"I'm not sure you're sure."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

I grabbed my cell and texted Maria that her sister is a liar.

_I know she is_

_**But how could she do that to me?**_

_IDK. How good of friends were you two?_

_**We were pretty close until today. I walked right up to her and slapped her.**_

_When she gets home a will talk to her. _

_**Thanks Maria.**_

_NP._

I was walking the path I did when Edward told Marcus to leave.

"Hi" A male said from behind me.

I turned around to face him.

"Hi." I replied.

"Need a walking buddy?" He asked.

"Sure. Why not." I answered.  
The man walked and talked.

"You know we never introduced one another to each other." The man said after a while

"You know what, you're right. You tell me yours first." I laughed.

"Ok. I'm Simon." Simon introduced.

"I'm Lia." I replied.

Simon smiled and we talked for a little while more.

"You and I have a lot in common." I said.

"We do. We like to read, we listen to the same music and we both had people cheat on us." Simon agreed

"Well I better get back to my house so they don't freak out on me."

"You have to go?"

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you one more thing?"

"What?"

"I'm a vampire"

"Same here"

"Wow. We have a lot more in common than I thought"

"Same here."

We continued walking until he decided to stop and kiss me.

I shoved him off of me.

"Don't touch me like that again or you will feel a lot of pain." I growled.

"Don't you liked to be kissed on the first meeting.?" Simon asked.

"No." I replied.

"Well then you'll like this." Simon said and approached me.

God help me.


	18. Chapter 18 Dream

Chapter 17

Simon continued to approach me until I was backed up into a tree.

"You don't want to do that." I said.

"Why not?" Simon asked.

"I have powers you have never seen." I replied.

"I can handle anything." Simon said.

I on my sly grin and trapped him on the spot he was on.

"Umm maybe not that but anything else." Simon rethought.

I smirked.

"You can't handle my powers. I control all four elements." I explained.

His eyes widened.

I smiled and walked off.

I walked into the house and ran into Edward.

Edward tried to say something to me but I ignored him and continued to walk to my room where I found the engaged couple laying down close to sleep.

"Well since you two are going to bed I might as well too. Good night." I said.

They murmmered a good night and quickly fell alseep.

*Dream*

_I walked through the forest to some unknown person._

_"So you have come." A goddly voice said._

_"Yes. I love you enough to come and find you because I love you." I replied._

_He smiled.  
"Well I love you too." _

_"Oh Caius. Why are we so far apart? I just want to be with you." I sobbed._

_He walked over to me._

_"It's ok. We'll be together soon. I promise. That day will come and we will be together and we will be one." He said gently._

_I looked up into his golden eyes._

_"Thank you Caius. I love you so much." I whispered._

_"I love you too." Caius whispered back._

_We cuddled for an hour._

_"May I have a kiss?" Caius asked with out warning._

_"Yes you may my fine prince." I replied._

_I moved so I was face to face with him and tilted my head closer to him._

_"I have waited for this day to come for many many years." Caius said and stroked my cheek._

_He closed the distance between us and our lips met._

_A shock went trhough my body and I melted against him._

_"Lia." A voice said._

_"Lia wake up." Another voice said._

I jolted upright panting.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I seen your dream and I was wondering what that was about." Edward said.

"I- I - I honestly don't know. I just wanted to sleep and not have any dreams."

"Are you in love with Caius?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Why?" I nearly shouted.

"It's just that, no one has dreams like that unless they love a person enough to." Carlisle explained.

"It must sound weird but, I hate hsi guts." I hissed.

*Journal*

**Last night was weird. Never have I ever had that kind of dream about some one. To make it weirder, I hate his guts.**

**I hope I never have to see him again. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't deserve a girl if he treats them with poor respect.**

**I don't care if he was "saving me". I didn't want to be rescued.**

**I was perfectly fine.**

**Well i'm done with him for the rest of my life and maybe he won't be in it anymore. **

**I'm getting more stalkers and it seems that I'm attracting them with my body and myself.**

**They really need to let me be. **

**Mike I don't remember being with.  
And Simon is just a jerk. Hopefully they leave me alone or they will get hurt with the powers I have and they won't like it.**

**Jess seems like she wants to kill me because I'm more attractive to Mike than she is.**

**She can have him.**

**I don't want him. Maybe he will get the clue and go for her.**

**That's all for now. I might write again for now.**

I put my journal down and hoped to get more sleep.

Edward said that I must love him if I dream about him. Carlisle even agrees.

I don't love the dude. I hate hsi guts.

I closed my eyes and let whatever dream fill my head. As long as it wasn't my previous dream, I was good.

The same dream evaded my closed lids and I just went along with it. Hoping to end it soon.


	19. Chapter 19 Italy Pt1

Chapter 19

"Lia wake up." Some one said.

"5 more minutes." I grumbled.

"No get up now." The voice said urgently.

"Go away." I muttered.

"Fine."

The next second, I'm on the floor in a daze.

"What was that for?" I asked Amanda.

"To get you up." She replied.

"Why do I have to get up at 6 in the morning.?" I yawned

"Because we're all going to Italy." She said and placed two bags on my bed.

"Why?"

"You'll see. Plus David and I getting married there."

"Awesome. I'll be there."

"I know you will."

"That better not be a threat."

"It's not." She said and walked out.

I grumbled and peeked into the bags. In them were my clothes and other things I would need.

"Gee thanks for packing for me." I said.

"No problem." Edward replied.

I picked up that bags and walked downstairs.

"You can't go like that." Alice said when I came into view.

"You work on me and I will burn you." I growled.

"Some one is grumpy." Emmett said.

"Oh go die Em." I muttered.

"Some one needs a hug." Emmett said and approached me.

I hissed and backed away.

"Em she's going to hurt you and I'm going to laugh." Rosalie said.

"You might want to listen to Rosalie." Jasper said.

Em didn't seem to hear.

"Em back off." I said through clenched teeth.

"Just one hug." Em said sadly.

"No Em." Carlisle said.

"Awwwwwww." Emmett complained.

I smirked victoriously.

"If I can, I'm going to fix myself." I said and stalked off upstairs.

"_Hey cheer up. We'll be able to see Marcus again._" Edward said.

"_Oh yeah like i really want to look at him._" I said sarcastically.

I could imagine Edward cringing.

"Hurry up!" Jasper called.

I finished brushing my hair and threw on a pair of ripped jeans and an old baggy dhirt.

Alice glared at me when I reappeared.

"Oh stop. You know I don't like traveling in regular clothes." I said.

"Yeah well be happy I didn't do it." Alice shot back.

"You would be dead then." I retorted.

"Girls enough. Our plane leaves in two hours. Lets get going." Mom said.

Every one picked up their bags and took them to their cars.

*** 1 hour later ***

Ugh this is going to take forever. I thought to myself.

The person a the counter constantly kept looking at me.

When he looked at me a 10th time, I put on a smile and batted my eyelashes.

Idiot.

He actually believed I liked him back.

_Stop that._- Amanda

I stuck my tongue out at her.

Edward glared at me.

Finally we got on the plane and I relaxed.

"Nice going." I heard some one shout.

"Hey it's not my fault you idiot." Came the voice of Jacob.

I looked out the window to see Seth and Jacob standing there.

Oh god.

Edward looked at me in confusing and I pointed out the window.

He looked and bursted out laughing.

"_Hey it's not funny. They're stalking me. I hate stalkers. I have enough of them as it is. So you better shut up before i knock you out. Trust me, you don't want that to happen. It will be very painful and amusing._" I snapped.

"_Gees. Calm down. I just find it funny that only we get stalkers plus that you get more than me._" He replied.

I punched his arm and smiled when he winced.

**(i'm so sorry that i haven't updated in ages! i just haven't worked on anything. i have been talking to friends.) **


	20. AN of AWESOMENESS

HEY PEEPS!

I'm back. Sorry I have not updated in AGES! I've had so much going on in my life. School started up and Like I've had so many ideas that I just can't think straight! I will be posting more anime stuffs and book related stuffs compared to twilight but I will update my twilight stories as I see fit. Manly 'cause I lost everything I had for them TT_TT that's the depressing part. OH WELL! Enjoy what I post give me feedback and yes I will be making Yaois, some hentais, NO YURIS. I'll take requests on stories and characters and hope to get plenty of reviews. I will also space out my typing which I didn't do in the past. Sorry if I gave you a migraine! Anyways… there will be many German stuffs in these stories as I am taking German in high school. Ciao! (Reviews are greatly appreciated)


	21. Chapter 20 Going to Italy Pt2

The Best Love

I fell asleep on the plane 'cause I was tired. This time the dream was different than last night's

"_My love. Where are you when I need you the most?" Caius asked._

"_I'm on my way there my Prince. Just be patient." I replied and walked up to him my arms wrapping around his neck._

_ He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him._

"_I cannot be patient my love. I need you to be in my arms. I need to feel your body under my own. Please hurry my dear." He said cupping my cheek._

"_I know Caius. I am on my way. I promise you that. I need to feel you against me as well. You are going to be my savior. I just know you are." I said leaning closer to him._

_ He tilted my chin up forcing me to look at him. His eyes were a beautiful golden color and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by his gaze. There was a certain fire burning in them. A fire that I recognized as love. _

"_It's so hard to resist you my dear." Caius whispered._

"_Then don't resist me. Do what you must to satisfy you." I whispered back my eyes sliding closed._

_ Nothing happened for a second then his lips were on mine. I felt myself gasp and kiss him back. A shock went through my body as his lips stayed connected to mine. His tongue licked my lip gently and I allowed him into my mouth. His tongue mapped out my mouth._

I jolted awake with a small groan.

"Your dreams are getting worse aren't they Lia?" Carlisle asked.

"No! I just… I just didn't want the dream ok?" I said hiding my face in my knees.

I didn't want to be in love any more. I was tired of having my heart broken by so many people. Marcus was one. I don't think I could handle anymore. Marcus is Caius's brother and I don't want to have to deal with him. I've had enough of him as it was. I thought he loved me and I thought I loved him. Everything in my life went from easy to complicated in one day.

"There's only one way to make these dreams go away Lia, and that's to face him. See if you want to be with him. He could be thinking about you in the same way that you think of him. All you can do is see if you truly love him or not. If you don't we'll take you home. I promise but for now just please do this for the family." Esme said.

"I don't know how well that's going to go if Marcus is there too. I still haven't forgiven him for anything. I know that someone is going to follow us here. Maybe all of the stalkers that I have. I'm just not ready to face the reality of how many people like me. And I really don't want to see my ex." I said quietly hoping to end the conversation.

Esme took in the way I looked and sounded and decided to end the conversation. My phone went off not long after.

_Can we talk? I think we need to. xUnHaPpYx_

_**Well you can forget about it Marcus. It's been a day and I am not ready to talk to you much less hear you name or see you. xDePrEsSeD vAmPx**_

_Please! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Lia please… I love you with all my heart. Irina used me to make you hate me. I swear to you. I don't love her and she knows how to manipulate people. She told me she would burn you alive if I didn't go out with her. I did it to keep you safe. I'm sorry please…. xUnHaPpYx_

_**Why should I believe you Marcus?! You wouldn't even tell me straight to my face that you did it! My parents had to tell me! If you had loved me you would have told me right then and there what happened and why it happened. You fucked up Marcus. xDePrEsSeD vAmPx**_

_I couldn't tell you cause either way you would have ended up hating me. Please Lia…I need to hear your voice again. I need you…. xUnHaPpYx_

_**I don't know Marcus…. If you would have told me right then and there I would have thought differently about the whole situation. But… Since you didn't…. I don't know what I'm supposed to think…. There's something there for you… I guess we'll see what happens after I get to Volterra. If nothing changes you have to promise not to pursue me anymore…. I wouldn't be able to handle the heartbreak that comes from seeing or hearing your name. Understood? xDePrEsSeD vAmPx**_

_I understand. I hope we can get things figured out. I still love you and I broke things of with Irina. She's not the one for me. I assure you that much. I'll meet you at the airport so we can have a privet conversation and the others can go ahead and head back to the palace. xUnHaPpYx_

_**Fine…. But if I don't want to talk…. Don't force me xDePrEsSeD vAmPx**_

_Understood. xUnHaPpYx_

I ended the conversation with him and stared out the window. It was a surprisingly cloudy day for Volterra. I felt a little better knowing that he didn't intentionally hurt me but I was still pretty upset that he didn't tell me himself. I just hoped I didn't end up breaking down in front of him or my family when I saw him.

"_Are you ok? Jasper said you were feeling a little down_." Edward asked me.

"_I'm fine. I just got a text message from Marcus and we're going to try and work things out. I'll show you the conversation later. I'm mentally drained right now and I don't feel like talking about it."_ I replied with a small sigh.

"_I thought you might want to know something. I found out that we can feed off our mates without harming them and it really does help with the thirst that we desperately need to sate." _ He explained to me.

I blinked and pondered over this. If we could feed off of our mates then maybe the driving need to drink would stay at bay longer. I continued to ponder this through the rest of our flight.

**AN: Yes I totally made this my own version of twilight. If you don't like the long text messaging part I am very sorry. It popped into my mind and I was like hey why not? So review and I'll update as fast as possible. I have many stories to update.**


	22. Chapter 22 Still In love

**AN: I was totally going to update faster but with school and stuff it's hard. I mean I'm sitting here trying to think of things to type for the story and things really aren't popping up. I might just wing this chapter because I can. NOT! I have ideas for this chapter. :3**

So we've landed. I stood at the door of the plane staring at it. I didn't want to get off. I didn't want to see his face. I didn't want to hear his voice. I didn't want to see the eyes that I fell in love with. So many thoughts were going through my head and that's when Emmett pushed me out of the plane and into the airport. I gave him a low hiss and started walking. Just my luck that Marcus would be waiting here for us when we arrived. I wasn't ready for this. There was no way I was ready for this. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

"Hey it'll be ok. Just trust that you'll survive this encounter with him. I know you will." Esme said.

I had told the family about what was going on and I didn't really feel like explaining the whole thing to my family. All I told them was that Marcus wanted to talk. The only person who knew the full story was Edward since he could read my mind. He gave me a nod telling me that things would be ok and that Alice said things would be ok between me and Marcus. I had a hard time believing that one but I had to trust him.

"Lia…." That honey smooth voice said and I had to fight not to break down.

"Marcus…" I replied keeping my voice low and my hair over my face to hide my pain.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and smiled a little. I knew Jasper would be trying to cheer me up later. The family walked ahead of me and Marcus. What did I say to him? It's been a while since we've seen each other and I didn't know what to say to him. Things were tense between me and him. I didn't know what to say to break it until he pulled me aside into an alley.

"_Edward, keep them going to the castle. I need to talk to her alone. Like really alone where you guys aren't and my brothers can't hear. Thank you." _Marcus requested.

I knew Edward wouldn't refuse a lord and kept the family moving like he was asked to. Well this was just fantastic. I was stuck alone with my ex and my family was nowhere in sight. Could this day get any worse than what it already was?

"Look Lia… I know I hurt you… I really didn't mean to. I love you and I want you back. Please… Come back to me my princess. I will do anything to get you back and I promise I won't screw it up this time. I lost you once and I am not willing to lose you again. Caius keeps talking about how this pretty girl with long black hair and golden eyes keeps coming to him in his dreams and telling him how much she can't wait to be in his arms. And then I realized that he was talking about you and it stung. I don't want you to end up with him. You're mine Lia. I know what happened a while back was horrible. I know that I fucked up big time but Lia please… She was going to hurt you if I hadn't done what I did. I promise that that's the truth. Please come back to me. Give me another chance. I swear I will do anything for you, even if it means cross dressing. Please…" Marcus explained to me.

I could hear the sincerity in his voice, the pain that was flowing through him. I felt the same pain. The words he said to me, that he would do anything, made the wound that was so deep I never thought it would heal, close just a little bit. I looked down and closed my eyes. Did I give him another chance? It's not a lie that Irina really did mean me harm if he hadn't done what he did. But why hadn't he told me? Was it because if he told me that Irina would still come after me? The possibilities were endless as to why he didn't tell me when he got the first chance to. I looked up at him for the first time into those loving golden eyes.

"Ok Marcus… I'll give you another chance. But I swear if you hurt me again I will not give you another chance no matter how much you beg for me and no matter what you'll do. I will not go through this a second time." I said quietly the threat not coming off lightly.

Things were quiet for a minute before I felt his arms wrap around me tightly and draw me close to his body. For the first time in a very long time, I felt happy. I felt warm and secure and it was all because of this one man. But what would the future hold for us? Would we end up staying together for the rest of our lives or would we end up falling apart again because of some stupid bitch or because he simply didn't love me anymore? There were so many things that could happen that could ruin our relationship. I hoped that day would never come.

"Thank you Lia… Thank you so much…" He whispered and hugged me even tighter.

I couldn't help but hug him just as tightly. He brought out the good part of me and I really did miss being happy. What was it about this one man that made me so happy that I took him back despite what had happened? I knew that I shouldn't have taken him back but I couldn't help it. I wanted him back deep down in my heart and I was really glad to have him back in my life and in my arms.

"I will never hurt you again. I promise. I swear on my life that you'll always be the first person on my mind that if something like this ever happens again, I will protect you with my life instead of hurting you like I did. I don't know how else to tell you that I will never hurt you like that again. I basically said it all with that one sentence. You are my world, my light, my life." Marcus whispered into my ear and caused me to shiver.

There was always that tone in his voice that caused me to shiver whenever he would speak in my ear like that. Yeah he's talked to me so many times and kissed me but for some reason things seemed more sensitive now that he was back in my life. I seemed more prone to melt into his arms as he spoke to me. What was going on with me? I knew I loved him but I had I forgotten how much until now? Marcus pressed a light kiss to my cheek slowly moving to my neck. I gasped when he reached my neck and licked lightly. I pushed him away gently and looked up into his pouting eyes.

"N-not here." I stammered.

Things had definitely gotten better. But would I be able to convince him to move our little heated reunion to another spot? There was only one way to find out and that was to try right? Right.

**(Let me know in the reviews if you want Lia with Marcus or Caius. X3 I'm excited to see what you guys say. Sorry it's a little short. I'm tired and don't know what else to write at the moment. I'll make the next chapter longer. PROMISE!)**


End file.
